User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/D Enchanted Forge Runner
Rate-a-Build Please test and vote on new builds Tested (favored): ' *Favored. It's definitely the best R/D Forge build you can make after the second AI nerf. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong]] 32px (talk| ) 14:42, 28 November 2006 (CST) *Tried this on my friends ranger since I don't have one and I was very impressed. Defiant Elements 23:42, 17 December 2006 (CST) *Favoured. Had someone run me from Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge the other day; worked like a charm. Definately one of the best after the AI Nerf! Thumbs up! --Master Mesmero 20:08, 19 December 2006 (CST) Unfavored: *(your vote) Discussion Would this not be better as a Dervish? They have pretty good running skills themselves, and a D/Mo has access to mending touch — Skuld 09:59, 26 November 2006 (CST) :D/Mo's running skills are not as good as on first sight. The D/Mo as no good continous running sequence, especially if you are always in danger of getting stripped by Guiles, and Grawl Clones. It would need a D/A to make it work. But this R/D build is a nice way of dealing with Droknar. By making use of a good, and well-known running sequence, even with 33% speed boost and Dodge ability, the Ranger proves again that it is the class to count on regarding running. The use of Dervish backup spells is best, the spells one would use for any Dervish-combo running build. You can't make this build better for a Ranger. Good work again, Dark Luke. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 09:02, 27 November 2006 (CST) Needs cleanup/stub There are empty headers, runes that don't need listing, no links to other Drok's running builds, and only info for one zone of the run. See Format and Syntax and Build Writing 101 for details. I won't stub it anymore but I'm putting the cleanup tag on it for now.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:12, 28 November 2006 (CST) :I see your point to some extent. Useless rune listing, as well, as these section having no relevance. I removed that, for I think Dark Luke won't do it ^.^ :However, there has always been the controversy of a build and a guide. I am pretty much for both, (for I have written almost all guides for the running builds here), however, it is not necessary to be overly detailed on every aspect of the run. Dark Luke mentioned the most critical spots, and how to overcome them - the video as footage material adds the rest. :Why there is no linking to other builds: Simply said, the other Forge builds are all still pre-AI-nerf-written. Linking to them would be useless, for those other builds are not reliable, nor do they describe the Droknar run as it is now. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 06:41, 29 November 2006 (CST) this build This biuld is amazing. Its better and faster than any w/mo i have seen. I was just ran by this build absolutly no faliure. definatly a good build! Vow of Silence Only works for 5 seconds, is it worth it? I would think a D/R would be better, using vow of silence for its full duration and using the rangers storm chaser and storms embrace.--Apathy 16:22, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Definitely worth it. 5 seconds can be extended to 6 seconds with any enchantment lengthening mod. 6 seconds of hex-free running can make a big difference as your goal is to get out of the casting range of dangerous snare-hex users quickly. (And note that Vow of Silence can be a double edged sword particularly at long durations, as you won't be able to recast fleeting stability or use hex removals while you're under vow of silence!). I have been using this build to run people lot and made nearly 300,000g by using this build. Dervish primary runners using Vow of Silence usually go for D/A, as Dodge and Zojin's Haste lasts only 5 seconds each for non-ranger primaries. Dark Luke 16:53, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::Ah yes I suppose. I've played around with D/R and this is as good as I could get it. ::::I think the R/D version is better, because you run 33% faster in the 2/3 of runtime. 6 attrib point Wilderness Survival for Storm Chaser ?? The Storm's Embrace doesnt needs attrib points, and do nearly same, so I use it instead of. As I run, I have Energy enough, I put this point on Expertise (11+1+1), for the better chance of evade. Crowley 06:26, 17 January 2007 (CST) Signet of Pious Light is to remove Vow of Silence if need be. I will have to test to compare. --Apathy 17:05, 17 December 2006 (CST)